


lose

by gingergenower



Series: falling (slowly) [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Fuck the consequences, does she even have anything to lose?(Him.)





	lose

MJ resolved to give herself time away from Peter, so he’s walking her home and carrying her bag.

He picked it up for her after trig and she expected him to hand it back at the gates, but Peter patted Ned on the back and told him they’d see him tomorrow. Ned told her to feel better and disappeared, and stumbling after Peter, she did try to remind him he lives in the opposite direction to her. Hand on her waist, guiding her through the crowd, he happily told her she was bonkers if he thought he’d be able to go home with her still limping.

Lolloping next to her, he stuffs his hands in his pockets. ‘Although, fair warning, if we do actually get in trouble, I’ll probably be no help at all.’

‘Like if we get mugged?’

‘Oh, yeah. I’m useless in a fight. I’ll scream and run off.’

Like she’d believe that. ‘Well, thank god you’re here.’

‘I _know_ , right?’ he says, feet kicking up like he’s dancing. Peter’s childish and sweet and she could exchange him with a five year old sometimes and she’s not sure there would be much difference. ‘You’re so lucky.’

‘Haven’t you got to get to your internship?’

‘No one’s waiting on me or anything. I go because I like it. It’s fun.’

‘You go every day, I figured as much.’

‘It’s a wicked gig,’ he says, heels bouncing off the ground.

Everyone seems convinced there’s no way Peter’s really interning for Tony Stark himself, probably some scientist about ten rungs on the ladder below Stark, but not MJ. Stark took one look at Peter Parker and thought; yes, this kid.

‘What’s Stark like?’

‘Um, he’s not that much taller than me? He’s super short. I did not expect that.’

Of all the things to notice…

Peter catches her expression and laughs, hurrying to say more. ‘He’s a lot. He’s always on, y’know? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t sleep half as much as he should, but… I like him. I _think_ he likes me.’

Pausing while a girl on skateboard swerves around her, MJ yawns, stifling it with the back of her hand. ‘He likes you.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘He wouldn’t keep you around if he didn’t.’

His walk becomes a meander, and he’s thinking hard. ‘Do you really think so?’

‘Have you ever annoyed him?’

‘Loads, actually.’

‘And yet, you still have your internship.’

Peter snorts, and throws up his arms in a “fair enough” way.

‘How do you annoy a billionaire, anyway?’

‘Oh, I’ve screwed up a few times. I can be really dumb.’

‘No one’s surprised,’ she mutters, and he laughs again.

He’s watching her; she can see him out of the corner of her eye, but she doesn’t acknowledge it. Peter smiles like that and she knows he’s seeing more about her than she wants anyone to know.

What he sees scares her- he could carve her heart out of her chest and the only reason he never has is because he doesn’t want to.

Ankle sore, getting worse with use, she concentrates on walking like it isn’t more painful. She’ll put ice on it when she gets back.

‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘For what you said.’

MJ flips him off.

‘Seriously,’ he says, flapping his hand at hers until she drops it. ‘Thank you.’

‘Hm.’ Like he doesn’t hear it all the time.

He’s kind. Loyal and misguided and genuinely _good_ , everyone who knows him looks to him. He’s better than the her, and MJ knows that. She’s ok with that. Having him around is enough.

Look at what the world can be. Look at him.

She’s glances across, and he still looks touched that she believes Stark likes him.

…oh. He doesn’t know.

‘Anyway,’ he says, nudging her with his elbow. ‘Gimme a hint what the decathlon questions are going to be on tomorrow. Biochemistry? Economics? European history?’

She turns to him, looking him straight on in the middle of the sidewalk. ‘The reason Tony Stark keeps you around is the same reason any of us keep you around. Even if he wants rid of you, he won’t manage it, because once someone likes you, Peter, they’ve no longer got any damn choice about it.’

He blinks, and she turns and keeps walking. Well, hobbling.

Picking up her pace, she tries to breathe steady and she’s not even blinking because she might cry.

He hurries to catch up with her, but he doesn’t say anything. Neither of them speak until they get to her front door, and MJ takes her bag back, unlocking the door.

‘Thanks for walking me.’

‘Yeah, um. Course. Thanks, for- for what you said to Flash.’

‘His voice irritates me,’ she sniffs.

Hesitant, he smiles. He’s looking up at her through his eyelashes, shifting from foot to foot, not quite leaving. MJ could lean in and kiss him; he’s close enough, he’s _right there_. She could.

Fuck the consequences, does she even have anything to lose?

(Him.)

‘Can you do me a favour?’

‘Sure.’

‘Forget I did this.’ Fingers catching the front of his jacket, she steps in and kisses him. 

Lips chapped, taken by surprise, Peter doesn’t have time to respond, but she doesn’t want him to. She gives herself three seconds.

Then, she pulls back, steps back through the open door and shuts it in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> well this series got infinitely more dramatic


End file.
